


Rats Dream Of Hogs

by orphan_account



Category: roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Dream Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes it's fun to guess what goes on in peoples minds. Your imagination and your thoughts are alot of times your only safe Haven that you have. You can be whatever you want to be and do whatever you want to do. To make it even better, dreams can give you the opportunity to play out those fantasies. In my little Rats case, having very....interesting dreams about me.





	Rats Dream Of Hogs

**January 13, 12:35 PM**

**The Forbidden Swamp**

**Magical Camp Ground**

The names Captain Jamison Fawkes, ruler of the 7 seas. I am known as the freedom fighter among the island dwellers, since my main objectives involves taming evil creatures and keeping them from letting out their nasty aggressions on the locals. It's a very rough job, but someones gotta do it, plus it pays well and it can be fun sometimes! Today I'm here at the dark swamps, meeting up with a sexy fine piece of mythical pork...

I looked around the camp ground "I know your around here! I can feel your sexy ominous presence!"

And immediantly as I said that I was snagged by some shadowy figured and pinned to the ground! I let out a massive gasp and took a look at who was on me.

"Hooley Dooley mate! Who...what are you?"

The shadowy figure was exactly that, just a giant black figure with dark red eyes. He sure was scary but boy was he good looking. He was like this big beefy muscular pig monster and his...tits were leaking onto my body.

"Oy get ur aft off me mate you gettin my garments all soggy" 

I tried to struggle but I knew right away it was no use. Not really suprising though, I'm a very small and skinny guy and strength isnt really my forte. This shadow pig...was like ten feet tall and just teeming with muscle and fat. Those leaking tits of his were about as sharp as a knife. Could poke someones eye out with those things.

"Jaaaamieeee...." the monster said licking my face

"O...oy mate...how do you know who I am?" 

Right as I asked the question, lo and behold the person i was looking for appeared above me, The Wicked Hog.

"Well well well, if it isnt Captain J." He said giggling with pure evil.

"The one and only mate! This must be a pet of yours?" I asked referring to the shadow pig.

He nodded "More like a playmate. He loves cute little pirate boys almost as much as I do."

I rolled my eyes "Well then today must be your lucky day then isnt it?"

He laughed and snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye every bit of my clothing just disappeared off my skin and reappeared onto a little tree to the left of us.

"You wont be needing those for now my little rat, wouldnt want to get them all stained and whatnot" 

I was alittle shocked at the magic going on here but I kept my cool.

The shadow monster looked up at his master "Boss...hungry..."

I gritted my teeth "Sorry mate this rat is not on the menu!"

The pig witch laughed "Silly little boy, he doesnt want to eat you whole, he just wants to eat your ass" 

Well that was pretty direct.

"Oh...well why didnt you say so earlier mate if you wanted a good time all you have to do is ask!" I shouted.

He giggled and snapped his fingers "What's the fun in that" 

In an instant all of his fancy witch clothes disappeared from him. All he had was his broomstick and his...other broomstick.

"Hooley...this is...wild." 

He laughed and knelt down "And it's about to get even more wild. Open your mouth for me"

I could tell that there was really no point in fighting. They wanted to have alittle fun, so why not kill some time. I nodded to the witch hog and proceeded to open my mouth carefully. He gave me a chuckle and wrapped my head around his thick and chunky legs. Both the witch and his shadow monsters were pretty darn big, they really could swallow me in a single gulp if they so desired. The witch hog took his cock and gave it a couple of strokes before sticking it down my gullet. I took to his cock immediantly as it had a very sweet taste to it almost like sucking on a piece of candy.

"Mmmh good boy, I coated my cock in a sugar syrup so that it can provide a very sweet taste. Do you like it?"

I nodded at him since I couldnt really speak at that moment.

"Oh good." He said beginning to finger his ass and jiggle my head between his thighs. "Such a good little pirate boy...very obediant."

I could tell the witch was having a good time, so I decided to put my tongue to some good use and make all kinds of dirty sloppy sounds.

"Oh! Oh sweet maker!" He shouted lifting his hands up.

The shadow monster just kept licking my body, I could tell he was a big fan of my chest. Seeing as how my cock wasnt really all that big he just wasnt gonna bother with that part. Dont really blame him.

"My playmate really likes your smooth silky body, I better keep an eye on him otherwise he will want a piece of you."

I just rolled my eyes at the notion and just kept on sucking. Suddenly I noticed that my throat was getting very and was beginning to fill up. Did the witch cum already?

"Mmgmmphg" I tried to speak but I couldnt get him off of me.

He squeezed my head between his thighs harder "Dont be alarmed my little boy, I am just cumming!"

Well better late than never for the warning. I could tell he had already came. My insides were being filled with his cum, very sugary sweet and super hot almost is as if you were drinking melted vanilla ice cream. It began to ooze out of my mouth and leak onto the ground. The witch hog let out a huge sigh and pulled out of me slowly. I was able to swallow alot of his cum so I could speak.

"Blah...Damn..." 

The witch stood up and lifted me up off the ground. He picked me up and wrapped me in his arms and buried my face into his perky bosoms. 

"Oh that was wonderful, I had a wonderful time my little pirate."

I looked up at him with a cocky smile "would you say it was...magical?"

The witch hog just scoffed at me and buried my face back into his chest. His tits were so damn thick and perky, they were like fluffy marshmallows. The shadow monster stood up behind me and began kissing the back of my neck. I was a little guy surrounded by giants. Being off the ground like this and between their naked bodies was both intimidating and very hot. 

The shadow pig asked "Stay....here?"

I giggled and shook my head "Ah sorry mate, as much as I would love to stick around I have to get back to my ship." 

The witch hog set me down and pet my head "We understand. Before you go may we engage in one more activity?"

I nodded looking up at both of them "Ah why the hell not, what you got up your magic sleeves?"

The witch hog giggled and snapped his fingers. He turned me around and I saw a little pond, with a very sexy Hog Mermaid Man sitting on the edge of the pond motioning me to come see him.

"Oh...me?" 

He nodded at me "Bring that pretty little ass of yours over here boy."

The shadow monster wrapped me up in his arms and rushed me over to the Hog Mermaid. He put me into the water and pushed me against the aquatic hog.

"Hey sexy" said the Mermaid Hog.

"Gday mate..." I said nervously

"Ready to get filled?"

I nodded. To think I was about to get fucked by 3 sexy gorgeous hunks of hogs, it was truly a dream come true. The mermaid hog shoved his cock in me, the shadow hog shoved his cock in me, and the witch hog appeared beside me and shoved his cock in me. All three of them were in me, their thick juicy cocks penetrating my tiny little ass, I could feel them pulsing and going in and out of me. I couldnt believe this was happening...i....i....

"Jamie....jamie...."

And right then...I opened my eyes. Back in my bed, next to the love of my life. Both of us naked and in bed together.

"Hoggie...I...i was dreaming."

Mako giggled and pulled me close to him and buried my face against his chest. 

"I know, you talk in your sleep. Pirate dream again?"

I nodded "Sure was. This time there was a mermaid version of you mate."

Mako rolled his eyes "You are fucked in the head boy"

I smiled and closed my eyes "I love you too mate."


End file.
